


Underground

by Gelasia_Kidd



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Concentration Camps, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Sarah, Gender-Neutral Chara, Humans Suck, Racism, Surface world is dangerous, Temporary Amnesia, True Reset, Underground or Underground?, chara is not mute, more tags in future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelasia_Kidd/pseuds/Gelasia_Kidd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human cruelty knows no bounds. When the surface turns from freedom into prison, Chara finally is filled with the DETERMINATION to RESET for the first time. But the self sacrifice of someone full of potential magic brings a change to the Underground. </p>
<p>The world goes a little strange, then. </p>
<p>Tra la la~</p>
<p>-I'm posting this for opinions on whether to continue it at all. Please comment with your advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underground

  
  
It was supposed to be a happy ending. Chara had done everything right.. The Underground went empty, as the monsters slowly migrated to the surface. There was a deep hope, and so many were happy to see the sky for the first time.

  
  
But what no one expected was the cruelty of humanity. In a world where humans couldn't even accept each other, hate crimes running amok, even in the best of worlds..It took very little for the monsters to be declared terrorists- they didn't even need proof, due to the recent legislation.

  
  
So the monsters were rounded up into concentration camps, the modern day weapons crushing their resistance. The majority of humans didn't even know that the monsters had existed- and those that did, were filled with propaganda.

  
  
Yet, there was a small selection of humans who did know, and tried to protect them. One of these humans was a soon to be 25 year old woman by the name of Sarah Williams. Still lost in her dreams, it was a breath of relief that the supernatural still existed- Her thesis on it had brought the attention of the government to her fast. She was considered an expert.

 

But this cruelty was beyond her. She was observed constantly, so there was very little she could do to protect them. But that didn't stop her in the end. It was a week in, when she found a guard beating a young child, that had come in with the monsters.

  
  
Stepping in front of the guard was pure instinct. The fatal wound she received from a rapidly drawn knife was worth it. Dying before the following day, her birthday, however, was regretful. For the Goblin King had never answered her calls before- but her 25 birthday was going to be a reunion of sorts, where he announced his intentions. 

 

  
Time passed differently for the fae, and to him it was like a single breath. Her 25th birthday was going to be special. Because the magic of the peach was incubating within her, and it was only a day from her transformation into a fae.

  
  
As the young Chara saw the woman bleeding out over their body protectively, the DETERMINATION that had left them with the abuse and loss returned to them, even doubling in strength.

  
  
Chara had never RESET, had never known it was possible. But they were filled with the knowledge. And as the woman died, they REFUSED.

  
  
Magic is a fickle thing, and fae magic doubly so. The act of RESETTING triggered Sarah's rebirth as well, but at a cost. She truly would be new, because her memories would be RESET as well.

  
  
And as the young lady, knowing nothing but her first name, sat up in the buttercups next to a small child, she was filled with a sense of longing and loss. But somehow, she knew she would PERSEVERE.

  
  
And the story began anew.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know its quite short, but I need to know if the idea is worth it. Please comment!


End file.
